After the explosion
by Kirsten-B
Summary: set after season 4: crossover with Profiler Jarod, Miss Parker and Ethan are on the run...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
  
None of the characters known from 'The Pretender' or 'Profiler' belong to me. I don't make any money out of this. This is just for fun.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
This is the second edit. I've made sure to have enough columns and corrected all mistakes that came to my attention. I'f there are more mistakes or any other things that should be corrected I'd be glad if you could give me a short review... As the story is still unfinished changes might still come, though.  
  
After the explosion  
  
Part 1  
  
It was all calm now. Nothing moved, even the dust had settled. The flames had vanished as fast as they'd come. They had left nothing but ashes. No corpses, no bones – nothing.  
  
Sydney shuddered. Thinking of the possibility, that the two people he cared for most, had died in this explosion, wasn't assuring. Their remains might have been burnt to ashes, so no one would ever find out, who died here. And no one would ever find out, that they survived – if they survived, that was.  
  
Broots had hacked himself into the FBIs mainframe, copying the investigation results. The damage that the bomb had caused was into millions of dollars. But nobody had been hurt. The bomb had been meant to detonate in the Freedom Station, beneath the hotel where a peace-conference was taking place. No one knew, why it had changed the path to this unused tunnel. They'd found the train there and remains of the bomb, made by an specialist. But no leads to whoever had planted the bomb.  
  
Now, Sydney knew, who had planted the bomb. And he knew, who was to thank for diverting the train into the other tunnel. But he didn't know what happened to them....  
  
He'd spoken to Major Charles earlier this day. The other man was crashed. According to him, Jarod and Ethan wouldn't have had enough time to get away from the bomb. In case, they couldn't stop the detonation in time....  
  
The Major had accepted, that both his sons were dead. One of them he'd never met. Burnt by fire. Dying a cruel death.  
  
Mr. Parker still couldn't believe it. He'd seen the destroyed train and the damage in the street above. He had gotten an impression of how powerful the blow must have been.  
  
But what was getting to him, was, that his daughter was dead. Died, because Raines had planned, again, to claim the power over the Centre. Ethan didn't matter to Raines. He was just a labrat. And he especially did not like Miss Parker. It was the best opportunity, he'd ever gotten. And he'd used it. Perfectly, stealthy.  
  
He didn't care, whether the FBI stated no one was killed in the explosion. He knew it. Knew she had planned to go there to save Ethan. Now, all that was left was his sociopatic younger son and the babyboy he hadn't even given a name yet.  
  
And Jarod. Jarod might become the key. Raines had been successful, but when Mr. Parker would come up with Jarod, a cooperating Jarod, that would outdo Raines. Because even if Jarod had lived in the outside world too long, he still was a Pretender. Would always be....  
  
Tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 2  
  
Jarod had no idea where he was. It was dark in what might have been a room. But he couldn't recognise anything. He felt, like he had missed something, something important.  
  
Trying to push himself to a sitting position, he moaned in pain. His back was burning and he felt like his skin was being ripped of his bones. Holding his breath he slowly shifted onto his back again. After the pain had faded he allowed himself to breath again. What had happened to him?  
  
"Oh, your awake!"  
  
Jarod turned his head to the spot of light, where the door to the room had been opened. A young man had stuck his head in, displaying a shy grin on his face.  
  
"Cassie said, you would get to, soon...."  
  
With that he left, the door staying open. Jarod wondered if he suffered from hallucination. The boy had just called someone Cassie....the only Cassie he knew wasn't likely to show up without an army of sweepers to catch him.  
  
"Good, I already began to think I was alone on this!"  
  
He knew that voice and he knew the face belonging to it. But he couldn't process the thought. First was his reflex. Escape, running.  
  
He was half on to his feet until the pain came through his panic. Suddenly everything he saw was double, the room began to spin around him and he felt his knees weaken. The two, no, three Miss Parkers in front of him lunged forward, to keep him from falling. Before it had sunken in to him, what was going on, he sat on the floor. Miss Parker was kneeling next to him.  
  
"Jarod, are you okay?"  
  
Worry was in her voice and eyes, as she steadied him. He sighed. Sometimes following instincts could be quite embarrassing...  
  
"I'm fine...."  
  
He managed a tiny smile, glad that he had gotten the words out without stumbling over his tongue. Which felt pretty much like a towel right now. And it seemed to have sounded likewise, because Miss Parker asked the young man to fetch a glass of liquid something....  
  
Jarod concentrated on Miss Parker. She was not herself. Well not the Miss Parker he had tried to help for the last four years. She made an relaxed impression, seemingly at peace with herself. He hardly knew her in her oversize wool-pullover and jeans. But she looked lovely. She looked free.  
  
"You look good!"  
  
He didn't realise he had spoken out loud his thoughts until Miss Parker smiled at him. It was a warm smile. The smile he remembered from their childhood. She pulled a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"You look better...well, at least than you did a week ago...."  
  
He looked down, only now realising that he was nearly naked. Embarrassment clear on his face, he tried to get back into the bed. Miss Parker realized, how defenseless he had to feel and helped him up.  
  
"We had to cut your clothes of your body....and we thought it best to keep your skin uncovered, so there wouldn't be an infection."  
  
She pointed to the sheets, which were bloodstained. Jarod look down at his body again, but couldn't find anything wrong. Miss Parker followed his gaze, then raised her brows.  
  
"It's your back, in case you didn't figure that out already, boy genius..."  
  
A smile eased the edge in her words. Jarod now remembered the pain on his back.  
  
"Fire?"  
  
He asked, trying to remember anything. Miss Parker nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jarod. If I hadn't been babbling all along, we'd had enough time to escape the explosion..."  
  
"Explosion?"  
  
Jarod looked stunned.  
  
"What explosion?"  
  
Miss Parker stiffened.  
  
"This is not the time to play little games, Jarod. I think, the blow should have left a staying memory in your head..."  
  
He shook his head. There were images in his mind. Fire, the cracking noise of metal. And he heard someone scream.  
  
"No, really, Miss Parker, at the moment I can't put the pieces together. Give me some time."  
  
It's the shock, know, she thought. Would the explosion have let him loose his memory? That could be fatal at the moment....  
  
"But you do remember who I am, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, irritated.  
  
"Of course, Miss Parker...remember, I just tried to run from you..."  
  
There it was again. The mocking in his voice.  
  
"Seems you're going to be fine..."  
  
She turned on what earlier would have been her heels but now had changed into sneakers.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Jarod softened his voice, knowing he had hurt her. He just couldn't resist teasing her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Parker. I remember receiving a call from my dad, concerning Emily. Then finding her crushed on the pavement, dying. That's all. I don't know what happened afterwards..."  
  
He raised himself on one elbow and she could see in his eyes, that the memory loss scared him. Defenses ....she thought – I should be a specialist for that matter....  
  
Tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 3  
  
"I cannot believe Jarod's gone!"  
  
Margaret sat on the couch, huddled into Charles' arms. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed.  
  
It had took her hours to realize, what Charles had told her, that her oldest son had died in a bomb-attack. She had been so glad to hear from Charles again, after such a long time. She had been relieved, that Emily was alright. Her heart had sung, when Charles told her he had seen Jarod, talked to him and that he never had doubted their love for him. And then he had told her, what had happened...  
  
"We were so close...how could that happen?"  
  
Charles shook his head. He didn't know why fate again had been so cruel to his family. He thanked god, Jarod had at least saved Emily.  
  
But then, there was Gemini. He had almost forgotten the boy. When he found out about Margarets whereabouts, he had asked Gemini, if he'd mind, that he spoke with Maggie first, alone.  
  
Gemini, seemingly uncomfortable about seeing the mother of his original, had agreed relievedly and stayed behind with Emily.  
  
"What would you say if we'd get a second chance of seeing our son grow up?"  
  
Charles asked. Maybe Maggie could project her love at the boy as well. Gemini needed it.  
  
"Charles, I am to old to be with child....and still, it wouldn't be Jarod, would it?"  
  
Charles nodded thoughtful.  
  
"Well, let's see..."  
  
Sydney and Broots sat in the tech room, trying not to think too much. Broots checked the mainframe as a routine, not looking for anything in particular. Ever since Sydney had returned from the bomb site, the athmosphere was depressed.  
  
When the door to the tech room swung open both jumped, startled. Their eyes grew wide, when they recognised Mr. Parker standing in the door frame. He slowly walked in, trying not to give away any emotions.  
  
"Mr. Parker, what can we do for you?"  
  
Sydney got his composure back first. Broots tried to melt into his seat, without luck.  
  
"I want you to go on with the search for Jarod and the boy. After the desaster with the bombing the centre needs all resources it has."  
  
Mr. Parker stopped by one of the terminals and watched as data flowed by.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid, looking for Jarod is in vain. He was there during the explosion as well."  
  
Mr. Parker turned around.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Suspicion formed in his eyes.  
  
"Because Major Charles phoned me up and asked, whether Jarod and Ethan had been captured again. The last thing he had heard from Jarod was, that he was trying to stop the bomb-attack and save Ethan. Nothing since..."  
  
Sydney looked to the floor.  
  
"I was there. Whatever human has been there burnt to ashes. They will never find their remains."  
  
Broots had never expected Mr. Parker would be able to show as much as a blink about Miss Parkers death. But actually he did. Pain shone in his eyes. Sydney wondered if Mr. Parker had finally realised that it was the Centre that had done this to him.  
  
"Not dead!"  
  
A voice made them turn. Angelo was standing in the corner of the tech room and looked hopeful. Sydney sighed. Ever since the bombing they had been looking for Angelo.  
  
"Angelo, there you are. Where have you been?"  
  
Angelo shook his head. He wouldn't say. He just could feel the pain of Sydney and Mr. Parker. Couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
"Friend alive, not hurt. Brother alive, not hurt."  
  
Sydney didn't dare to believe what he heard. Mr. Parker stared at Angelo in disbelief.  
  
"What does he mean?"  
  
He asked Sydney. Sydney shook his head. He couldn't answer at first. Relief washed over him, so Broots tried to break the silence.  
  
"Angelo usually calls Miss Parker friend.....I guess he wants to tell us, she's alive and Ethan as well...."  
  
Mr. Parker glared at Sydney.  
  
"Do you believe it's true?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker. Angelo is an empath. He was always able to feel Jarod and Miss Parker. It's kind of a secret link between them. Just like when Jarod had the encounter with the villain he had arrested before. Angelo knew, Jarod was in grave danger. And as far as we know, Jarod barely got away..."  
  
"Then my Angel is alive?"  
  
Mr. Parkers mood brightened. He straightened himself up. Sydney shrugged.  
  
"I guess we can trust Angelos emotions."  
  
Broots shuddered at the sudden sadness in Sydneys eyes. Mr. Parker realised it as well.  
  
"He didn't mention Jarod. Does that mean he was killed?"  
  
Broots nodded, answering again for an incapable Sydney.  
  
"Yes, sir, that's very likely....I mean, Angelo never was wrong before...."  
  
Mr. Parker sighed.  
  
"Damn it....well at least we will have Ethan."  
  
Angelo narrowed his eyes as Mr. Parker left the tech room.  
  
"Jarod protect little brother!"  
  
He mumbled. Sydney and Broots looked at him in disbelief again.  
  
"Jarod hurt badly, but friend takes care. Will be fine."  
  
With these words Angelo turned and vanished into the dark.  
  
Tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 4  
  
Jarod reached for his shirt. Three days had gone by while he was still lying on his back doing nothing. And what was especially difficult for him, was, that he didn't know, what Cassie was up to. He knew she would never bring Ethan into danger, but her loyalties still lay with the Centre. She still hoped that one day her "Daddy" would finally show his affection to her... without wanting something from her.  
  
If she contacted the Centre, all three of them would be imprisoned. None of them would ever see daylight again. Well, at least not Ethan and me, Jarod mused.  
  
Even though Jarod knew, it was essential for one who had lost his memory to wait until it came back, he had asked Cassie and Ethan to tell him what had happened. They couldn't tell him much anyway, since he had spent almost all his time with Major Charles and Emily, before the explosion.  
  
"Well, well, I guess there's no bait that'll keep you in bed another day or two?"  
  
Cassie was standing in the doorway, trying to look disapproving.  
  
"I can think of something...."  
  
Jarod said, looking her up and down with a wicked grin. Where did this thought come from, he wondered.  
  
"Give me a clue..."  
  
Cassie stepped into the room and helped Jarod to put his shirt on. His back healed well, but the skin was still very sensitive and tense.  
  
"That's what I've been doing for the last four years..."  
  
Cassie was glad he still had his mocking grin. He had had nightmares, during his illness. Horrifying nightmares, as far as she could say. She coulnd't understand much, but she had seen enough of those Centre DSAs to know, what they would be like. With all those things been done to him, she found it more amazing, that Jarod had become the man he was. And she feared there would be much more to discover....  
  
"Just be careful. I wouldn't have all your blood shed over the furniture...!"  
  
Cassie rose and headed towards the door. Jarods gaze followed her, thoughtful. Cassie seemed to cope well with the changes in her life. Things would never be the same again. Carefully he tested his legs. Even though he was healing well, two weeks of doing nothing had weakened him. He would have to train. And he would begin with covering the distance to his laptop.  
  
Maggie washed the dishes silently. She had not been crying for some time now, and she felt that she could cope with Jarod gone. She would do no good to the rest of her family, Charles and Emily, with a breakdown. Emily still needed time to fully recover. Thank god, that Jarod had been there, when she had needed him, Maggie thought. All Charles hat told about their oldest made her wonder, if Jarod would have become the same man, if he'd grown up with his family.  
  
"Maggie?"  
  
Charles was back. A smile spread in her face and her eyes shone.  
  
"In the kitchen, love!"  
  
She dried her hands with a towel and waited until Charles opened the door. He'd been gone for several hours to do 'something', as he had told her. Now she was curious, what that had been. She gave him a hug, then tried to eye into the living room across his shoulder.  
  
Charles laughed at her impatience but didn't block her way. Maggie almost jumped into the living room, since she had exspected at least a tiny bit of resistance from her husband. She forgot her lost dignity, when she sensed that it was no 'thing' waiting in the room.  
  
A young man stood there, next to the cupboard. Maybe 15 or 16 years old. He looked at her, shyly. His eyes of a gentle darkbrown, just like Emilys. And Jarods.  
  
"Hello, dear."  
  
Maggie said with a charming smile. Before he even knew what was happening to him she had placed him comfortingly on the couch and sat in the seat opposite to him. Charles watched amused, how his beloved wife circled her victim. There was no escape.  
  
"What's your name, dear?"  
  
Maggie asked with a gentle voice, not wanting to scare the boy. He looked at Charles, then back at her.  
  
"They call me Gemini, but Jarod said it shall be Joshua!"  
  
Startled Maggie looked up at her husband.  
  
"You've met Jarod, dear?"  
  
Josh nodded, then tried to keep himself from crying.  
  
"Jarod saved me from the Centre, saved us both, while he was recaptured....I can't believe he's gone."  
  
Maggie was close to tears, again.  
  
"But, dear, we will find your parents, and you will finally lead the normal life you deserve!"  
  
Maggie promised, even though she didn't know, how to keep this promise. Charles looked concerned, she realized. Something was wrong. She missed something.  
  
"I have no parents!"  
  
Joshua stated, matter of factly, as if he had told himself over and over again.  
  
"So, they're dead?"  
  
Maggie took his hand and waited for his reply.  
  
"No, I have none!"  
  
She could read in his eyes the truth. But did not understand. Questioning she looked up at Charles. He cleared his throat, then lowered himself into an armchair.  
  
"Actually it's something in between....Josh has no parents in the common sense. He was created by the Centre in a lab. But we are his genetical parents...."  
  
Maggie stared at Charles, Josh studied her reaction, whether she was repulsive. But she wasn't. Sheer disbelief was on her face, as she turned to Josh, taking a closer look.  
  
"They stole our genes?"  
  
She asked, not turning her gaze from Josh.  
  
"Yes, Maggie, but they didn't steal our gene, but Jarods. Joshua was made of Jarods DNA. Technically he is a clone."  
  
Josh looked away at the word clone. He didn't like it. It remembered him of his past. The abuse of the people he had trusted.  
  
"You are telling me, that this dear boy here is our son as he would have been 25 years ago?"  
  
Charles nodded.  
  
" Actually I would put it a bit different. Joshs and Jarods bodies are the same, even most of their character. But they both are totally independent persons."  
  
Josh seemed grateful. Charles knew, Josh didn't want to be a substitute for Jarod. And he didn't deserve.  
  
Maggie got down on her knees in front of Josh and touched his cheek.  
  
"Joshua, I'm glad to have you here with us..."  
  
"Maggie..."  
  
"Don't Maggie me, love!"  
  
She said seriously.  
  
"For more than 30 years we've been looking for our sons. We always had Emily, our sunshine, and the hopes of being a reunited family one day. Now, Kyle's dead, Jarod is as well. We will never know them. But we have a chance of giving dear Josh a life, see him become a man. That's the least everyone deserves. He might have been cloned, but he is our flesh and blood, our genes, our son. Joshua, not Jarod!"  
  
With tears in her eyes she hugged Josh.  
  
"Welcome home, Josh!"  
  
She whispered.  
  
Tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

Dislcaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 5  
  
Cassie sat at the window seat and stared outside. Jarod watched her from the table, across his laptop. Ethan had somehow managed to find his latest lair, where he'd left his belongings behind. Cassie had collected his things and then headed for another location. Jarod didn't know where they were. He didn't care at all. Two weeks since the explosion and no sign of the Centre. It seemed to be safe.  
  
He had tried to talk to Cassie, tried to find out what she was thinking. But she refused to speak about anything else but his recovery and the recent events. She spent a lot of time with Ethan. Both had a strong link with each other. The inner sense. The gift...Just like my genius, Jarod thought. A dangerous gift. But still, a gift.  
  
Thinking he stared at her. She moved slightly, only to see Jarods stare.  
  
"What? Do I have two heads or something?"  
  
She snapped. Jarod came back into reality.  
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
She got up and walked over to him. She sighed then sat down opposite of him.  
  
"We need to talk!"  
  
She stated and Jarod nodded. She was right, no discussion needed.  
  
"So, where did you bring us?"  
  
"We're in Montana, north of a little town called Two Pines. I rented a little cabin up the hill. Nobody saw you or Ethan. When I was asked what led me here, I told, that I had suffered a big loss and now wanted to do some thinking. They are all very kind people her. Been offered a lot of invitations and help."  
  
She grinned dryly.  
  
"I know you were afraid I would contact the Centre and that they would come for you...."  
  
She looked at him. Jarod was uncomfortable that she knew, well but she had never been dense in any way.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wouldn't phone Sydney or your father...but I knew you'd never endanger Ethan. so I figured, I was safe with you!"  
  
He gave her a rueful smile. She smiled back.  
  
"I know now how blind I have been. I thought about it during the drive. You saved our live, Ethans and mine. You never gave a second thought to the danger for yourself. I never could reward your caring kindness by sending you back to hell..."  
  
"I always knew you wouldn't purposely let me be harmed in any way.There were so many times, a master shot could have kept me from running. We both know you missed me on purpose, even if you won't admit. I know your status changed over the years. You're not one of them anymore, but not anyone elses..."  
  
"Nice words, but reality is harsh. Sometimes you really were a pain in the neck. I would have brought you back in, and I wouldn't have regretted it a second. They would have tortured your body and soul and no one would have been able to recognize your remains..."  
  
"You would have regretted it, maybe not immediately, but once you had found out about their deeds, you would have blamed yourself for it. And you would have done something stupid, brave but stupid. They would have sent you to Renewal Wing or had killed you without hesitation. Not even your father would have shed a tear..."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"I know, god Jarod, I know. Do you think I didn't know all the years? I knew it in my heart. I knew you were right, blaming the Centre for all that happened to my life, to our lives....these bastards deserve death and more. But I cannot do a thing about it. Not even you are able to bring them down..."  
  
"And that's where you're wrong, Cassie!"  
  
Jarod looked her straight into the eyes. She froze at his look. She had never seen more dedication and worry in a mans face.  
  
"I know a dozen ways to bring them down. Either to betray them to their competitors on the market, or to the government and media. But neither way makes sure that the people I care for come out alright!"  
  
Cassie held onto his gaze.  
  
"Then we will have to make sure we find a way, to keep them safe, haven't we?"  
  
Jarod grinned his boyish grin.  
  
"You cannot imagine how long I've been longing to hear these words from you..."  
  
tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 6  
  
"Now?"  
  
Mr. Parker glared at Broots, who shifted his feet nervously. He was not used to have the boss himself that close. He prefered the distance and wouldn't have minded if he vanished with a plop.  
  
"Well, Mr. Parker, Sir. We studied the reports from FBI and VCTF. There were no remains of any kind of human being, not even a mouse. Their conclusion is simple. Whoever planted the bomb got out in time..."  
  
"Well, Broots, then it will be your task to find our two missing subjects. I want them here, in one part. and I want progress. You report to me only. No word to Lyle."  
  
Mr. Parker turned and went towards the door. Then turned back again, seeing that Broots had eased himself in front of his comuter.  
  
"And Broots...."  
  
Broots jumped, nearly slipped of his chair.  
  
"Y...y...yes?"  
  
"Don't try to fool the Centre. If you've contact with any of those three, I want to know. You know how traitors are treated here...."  
  
Broots nodded slowly, wondering where to send Debbie to keep her safe.  
  
Josh washed the dishes in silence.Maggie had prepared a wonderful dinner. He'd never imagined something simple like apples could be made this delicious. But then, he didn't know much about food, except the healthy food the Centre had given him. He understood why Jarod had liked sweets that much. He began to develop a taste for cookies and chocolate. And Charles had bought a bag full of PEZ-dispensers for him.  
  
Charles and Maggie, Mum and Dad they said he should call them. He would have to get used to it.  
  
"Dear, aren't you finished yet?"  
  
Maggie called in from the living room.  
  
"No, Mum! I've been daydreaming..."  
  
Josh yelled back. To call her Mum, went from his lips easily. And he felt comfortable with that.  
  
"Take your time, Josh."  
  
Charles answered instead of his wife. Josh knew they were waiting for him. Over dinner they had decided to spent the evening with playing. Josh had never before played a game. He was curious.  
  
He put the last of the dishes into the sink, cleaned and dried it. Then hurried to get all the stuff into the right places. He had to try several times to find the right cupboard, enjoying the simple task.  
  
He then went into the living room, where Maggie and Charles were waiting for him. They sat on the couch, facing each other, holding some cards. Charles just asked her a question and Josh figured they had already begun playing.  
  
"So, who wrote the 'Catcher in the Rye?"  
  
Charles watched her, knowing, she didn't like that book. But since she had been forced to read it during her school days, she of course knew the answer.  
  
"That would be J. D. Salinger and he will get his punishment for writing such a terrible book!"  
  
She grinned, remembering the days when the only problems had been, what to wear for school.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Josh said.  
  
"You already started?"  
  
Charles laughed.  
  
"We thought a little practice would do us good since we are going to play with a genius...."  
  
Maggie smiled.  
  
"Just warm up. We need all advantage we can get, son!"  
  
Charles agreed. Josh grinned, but matter-of-factly stated:  
  
"You forget that my knowlegde is ...lets say....very specific."  
  
It was late. The sun had long set, but Rachel leaned back in her office chair and studied the wall. This underground bombing wasn't like her usual cases. There was no serial murder, or actually no murder at all, involved.  
  
But since international politicians had been endangered and threatened, government people demanded full investigation. Diplomacy was on the verge here. So, they had the VCTF on it, the team they actually wanted to have shut down, because of the major costs. Bailey had shaken his head. But he had stopped to question these orders years ago. Rachel was their best Profiler, so she got the job.  
  
It didn't make any sense. A bomb was planted to kill some hundred diplomates in a hotel during a peace conference. But then the subway train, which is carrying the explosive, is digested into a closed down subway station, where it detonates.  
  
According to the specialists in the labs and the researchers responsible for the subway trains, the change of direction was made only minutes before the detonation. The train was in full speed then, so whoever was on the train must have jumped off it. That was what the official report said.  
  
But since the cameras in the tunnel had been burned, for that theory there was no evidence given. And for worse, if the assasin had jumped off the train, the firewall and the pressure coming from the explosion would have reached him. There was no exit on that part of the railway. Only a few holes, in which a single person or maybe two could have hidden. But not without getting burned.  
  
Rachel wrote down, that she would check all hospitals in D.C. for patients with major burnings in the morning. And then she would visit the crime scene herself, she thought. Maybe she could gather some information there the others couldn't find.  
  
Tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

Discaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 7  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
Jarod stared at the TV-screen, shaking his head thoughtfully. Cassie looked up from the newspaper she had bought down in the village. There was no detailed information, only the usual proclamation of good bad news.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jarod, still shaking his head, got up from his chair. He tried not to show, how bad his back was hurting. Cassie would be mad at him, for she had said he should rest another day at least.  
  
"They have the VCTF on it. I don't like the fact Agent Burke is in charge of investigation...."  
  
Closing his eyes he rubbed his forehead. Cassie looked questioning.  
  
"Why? What's the problem? They won't be able to find a thing. All evidence we eventually left is burned to ashes. They will close the file soon."  
  
Jarod thought different. He knew Rachel to well.  
  
"You don't understand. The VCTF is a first class team. They're brillant."  
  
"So is the Centre, it seems."  
  
Cassie shrugged, but waited for his reply. something was bothering him here.  
  
"No, Rachel Burke is special. She has a sense, like your inner sense. It is somehow like Angelos empathy, but not so strong. She can feel emotions of criminals. She only needs to be at the crime scene to see our thoughts...."  
  
"Yes, but nobody knows of us..."  
  
"Cassie, she knows me and she might find out, I was involved in this. She will not stop until she gets the truth. And that could get her killed..."  
  
Cassie studied his face.  
  
"You care for her?"  
  
It was more than a question, almost a statement. But she waited for his answer, trying not to look jealous. Jarod sighed.  
  
"Rachel understood. She could sense my feelings, kind of. She didn't ask questions, she just trusted me, without any reason...I felt comfortable when I was with her..."  
  
"But I thought you were in love with Zoe."  
  
Cassie had heard this name from Lyle. She didn't know, if this information had not been meant to let her follow the wrong leads. But when she saw Jarod stiffen, she knew, for once Lyle had been honest. But why?  
  
"I almost lost her, you know? Lyle kidnapped her and demanded that I come for her, or he would kill her. That was an hour before the explosion."  
  
Jarod sat down again, studying Cassies reaction. She looked surprised.  
  
"So she is still in Lyles hands? Do you think he killed her?"  
  
Anger was in her voice. If Lyle had been here now, she couldn't have said what she would have done. Another innocent girl in the fangs of this monster....  
  
"No, we split up. Dad got her out. I talked to Zoe just before I went down into the subway. She was fine, but I guess she will have a lot of questions..."  
  
Cassie let her breath out. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it.  
  
"So, lets sum up....you love Zoe, and you care for Rachel....any other fans, Casanova?"  
  
Now she did sound jealous and he noticed it with a wry grin. Cassie felt the urge to slap him in the face. He had always understood the tiniest bit of emotion she showed. And that wasn't much.  
  
"I love Zoe. She's like sunshine. She showed me how to forget sorrows. I learned to relax."  
  
Jarod smiled thoughtfully, remembering. Cassie couldn't help but notice the warmth in his expression.  
  
She rose and went towards the kitchen, where Ethan prepared lunch. Jarod watched her, thinking. At the door she stopped and turned her face towards him.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
She asked, her voice soft.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He realized she was sad.  
  
"Do you think you could be comfortable when I'm around?"  
  
Jarod knew, the answer was very important to her, but he needn't lie.  
  
"I always felt comfortable with you, Cassie. You're my best friend."  
  
She smiled and left the room.  
  
"Broots, any news?"  
  
Sydney stood in the doorframe. He looked exhausted, as he had been working day and night. Broots figured that that might be true all along.  
  
"I – I think I found something..."  
  
He hurried over to Sydney with a folder.  
  
"Miss Parker got money from her account. Some hours after the explosion..."  
  
"How much?"  
  
Sydney skipped through the folder.  
  
" $ 30,000...."  
  
Tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 8  
  
Mr. Parker sat in his office, brooding. Things went downhill fast. The Triumvirate wasn't pleased to hear the bombing had gone wrong, FBI and NSA were investigating the attack and danger was, that they might become suspicious of the Centre. His daughter and her brother Ethan were on the run.  
  
His Angel seemingly had lost the last trust she had had in him. For quite a time he had sensed, that she didn't believe the lies any longer. And that was all Jarods fault. If only he could bring Jarod back and lock him up in his simlab for good, his Angel would have been the perfect bait.  
  
Mr. Parker had always hoped, that Jarods fondness of his daughter would finally help her to catch him. But underestimated he had been. Who cared now. Broots would find the remaining two and they would be back soon. Then his Angel would ensure that her little freak brother worked...  
  
"Mr. Parker, Sir?"  
  
Willie leaned in. He looked serious as always, but he had a mean glint in his eyes. Ever since Mr. Parker had shot Mr. Raines, Willie acted like he'd been offended. He was not to trust, anyway.  
  
"Yes, Willie?"  
  
Mr. Parker straightened up and sent him a cold look.  
  
"The Triumvirate asks for your presence."  
  
Fine, the Triumvirate. Interrogation again, and again he would only tell them, that it was William Raines who had programmed Ethan to install the bomb and that he himself, Mr. Parker, only had found out when it was already too late....That was at least partially true, but Lyle was nowhere near to call him a lier....  
  
"I'm coming, Willie."  
  
Bailey Malone wandered through parts of debris. Still the crime scene wasn't cleaned totally. It would take some weeks to get to know all the damage. But they had a case to solve. Rachel had insisted in going to see the place where the bombing had taken place.  
  
"Do you think of something?"  
  
He asked her. She'd been standing there awhile, studying a small hole. Bailey knew, that her theory included that the assassin hid in on of these holes. She had all the hospitals in D.C. checked for patients with major burnings, but no reference.  
  
"I think, this is the place where he hid from the explosion..."  
  
She knelt down and looked closer. Eyes narrowed she took something from the ground.  
  
"How can you be sure, Rachel?"  
  
Bailey knelt beside her, trying to see, what she was holding.  
  
"What have you got there?"  
  
Rachel looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"I think it's a lead, or something similar."  
  
Rachel closed her eyes and felt the fabric she was holding. Bailey eyed her curiously.  
  
Usually she had this expression when she saw something. Bailey still didn't understand how she was doing it. But he knew, Rachel was to trust. They only had to find out what the things she saw meant....and that was mostly the difficulty.  
  
"Bailey?"  
  
He spun around to face her again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rachel shivered and Bailey knew, that she didn't like the things she had seen.  
  
"Do you think the assassin has been killed?"  
  
He asked gently. But she shook her head, a weary smile on her face.  
  
"No, Bailey, he's been hurt, badly, but not deathly...."  
  
"He? Do you know the guy."  
  
She nodded, sighing.  
  
"You know him as well."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Cassie eyed the plate in front of her conspiciously. She coulnd't identify the ingedrients and she didn't trust any centre inhabitant, especially not Jarod, to cook something healthy. Jarod grinned, because he knew she was very strict with her food, since she had had problems with her ulcer.  
  
"It's not bad, even though it's sweet. I learned it from a very nice old lady in Cape Cod. She said it was from her great grandmother who originally came from Germany. It's called thick rice. It's a lot of milk, rice and a bit of sugar. I thought you might like it nevertheless."  
  
He put a little dish with cinammon on the table. Ethan had already begun his dinner.  
  
"Great! I love it!"  
  
He said, or at least that was what could be understood. Jarods grin widened and Cassie decided, she would have to try it. And she did.  
  
"Mmmmh!"  
  
Cassie looked up astonished, not finding the right words to express her thoughts. Jarod smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
  
They sat in silence and enjoyed their meal. Each was lost in thought, trying to figure out what was to come.  
  
"So, what are we going to do next?"  
  
It was Ethan who broke the silence. Both, Cassie and Jarod shrugged.  
  
"I guess we will have to find a way to end all this...."  
  
Cassie nodded approvingly, but she either had no idea how to proceed.  
  
"I think we should contact Dad first..."  
  
Jarod said aloud, thinking about the shock his father must be in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea!"  
  
Ethan agreed.  
  
Tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 9  
  
"Dad? We've got an email, from Jarods account!"  
  
Josh ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where he assumed his parents would be. But only Maggie was there, preparing dinner. She looked up with a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you mean, from Jarods account?"  
  
Josh thought a moment.  
  
"The email was sent from Jarods mail account, but I cannot say it was really him who wrote it. I didn't open it yet, thought you might like to watch!"  
  
Without a word Maggie shoved the food from the stove and followed Josh upstairs.  
  
In front of his Laptop Josh sent a little prayer and opened the email.  
  
It read:  
  
Josh, all three of us are okay. Please contact me asap. Make sure the line is secure. We have a lot to do! Jarod  
  
Tears ran down Maggies face. Josh gave her a little hug before he started to build a secure line. He wouldn't wait until the Major came home. Seconds later the video telephone window popped open and Jarods face appeared, a littlle bruised but fine.  
  
"Hi, Josh!"  
  
Jarod smiled relieved.  
  
"Jarod, it's good to hear from you!"  
  
Josh grinned back. Maggie tried not to sob. But she couldn't help but shed tears of joy.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"He's out, didn't say where to..."  
  
"Ok, listen closely..."  
  
"Um, Jarod, I think you should say hello to someone..."  
  
"Is Em there? Is she ok?"  
  
"Em is ok, but here is someone who will kill me, if I speak any longer to you...."  
  
Josh grinned and stepped aside. Jarod wondered what that would mean. But then he saw the beautiful woman in front of the camera, the shining red hair and the tears in her face....  
  
"Mom?"  
  
It was not more than a whisper but it made Cassie and Ethan turn around. Cassie realized this was the moment Jarod had been waiting for all his life. Meeting his mother, even if it was only via video telephones.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Jarod repeated, as if he couldn't believe it. Cassie padded his shoulder reassuringly, knowing his nervousness.  
  
"Jarod, my littly boy!"  
  
Jarods Mom was crying but she had a bright smile on her face. Tears of joy, Cassie thought, a bit jealous. She would never see her mother again.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Jarod seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Cassie nudged him.  
  
"Go, genius, say something more than just 'Mom'..."  
  
They both heard Ethan chuckle from behind.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you, Mom. I prepared so many speeches but now I don't know what to say..."  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes, while she saw tears rolling down Jarods face. Oh, my god, she thought, but didn't say.  
  
"God, Jarod, do you really think it matters what you say in this very moment? I've been waiting to see you again, to see the man you have grown up to. This is the most wonderful moment of my life..."  
  
Maggie seemed to have her emotions in control. And that was highly apreciatied by Cassie, because Jarod seemed to have lost it all. He was just staring at the screen, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Jarod!"  
  
The vision on the screen changed to Josh again. Jarod remembered where he was immediately.  
  
"Oh, uh, Josh..."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Jarod nodded a shining smile on his face.  
  
"Everything will be ok. I promise!"  
  
Josh smiled back. He then turned around, as if something was behind him. First Jarod thought it might be Centre Sweepers, but Josh showed no sign of fear. Next thing was his fathers face on the screen.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Jarod let out the breath he was holding. Even though he had talked to his Dad before the explosion, he still had feared he could have been injured somehow.  
  
"Jarod, we thought you were dead..."  
  
He saw tears in his fathers eyes.  
  
"It got very hot, but none of us was injured seriously. We wanted the Centre to have the impression that we died there. That gives us time..."  
  
Charles nodded.  
  
"Uh – Jarod. Here is someone who would like to aks you some questions..."  
  
Jarod smiled.  
  
"Zoe?"  
  
"Jarod, are you really ok. I thought I had to die, when we heard you weren't able to stop the bomb. Don't ever do that again."  
  
Jarod laughed, glad to see Zoe. Behind him Cassie shifted and studied the face of the young woman Jarod loved. She was young and beautiful. Cassie suddenly felt old. Ethan grabbed her hand, so that she looked up to him smiling. She had her brother, at least. Jarod had lost his family and would now get the chance to reunite it. She had lost everything including the man she loved. She knew Jarods fear for her life. And she wished Jarod would care for her as much...  
  
"Cassie, look, theres Emily, my sister."  
  
Jarod turned around just in time to see the hurt in her face. He took her hand and pulled her next to him.  
  
"Em, this is Cassie Parker. She is my best friend."  
  
The beautiful woman on the screen smiled.  
  
"Hi, Cassie. We can't wait to meet you in person. Speaking of... when will that be?"  
  
"I cannot say. I guess it will still take some time."  
  
Jarod narrowed his eyes remembering that the Centre might find out they hadn't died in the explosion after all. First they had to bring the Centre down for good. Then family reunion was due.  
  
"We have to stop now. I don't know who tracks the video frequencies..."  
  
"Yep, take care of yourselves. We'll stay in touch."  
  
Josh grinned, relieved. Then the connection broke off and Jarod leaned back sighing.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do..."  
  
tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer see Part 1  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 10  
  
Bailey leaned on Rachels desk. He was curious about her impressions. She was very secretive about them, didn't want to hear the others what she had found out. Bailey was trying to figure out, who she could have meant. Placing a bomb in an underground train wasn't easy. It afforded a lot of knowledge in different areas...  
  
"It was Jarod, wasn't it?"  
  
Bailey had only met one person, who was able to be FBI-Agent, doctor and computer-specialist at the same time. Jarod was a genius. That was one of the little facts they had encountered during their unsuccessful research.  
  
Rachel looked him in the eye. She nodded, thinking.  
  
"Jarod was there, and I bet the fabric was part of his clothes. I can feel the emotions of the person wearing the burnt clothes..."  
  
Bailey shook his head, disbelievingly.  
  
"I never thought Jarod would be a bomb assassin of any kind. He helped us, risking his own life...."  
  
Rachel sighed. It was time to give Bailey some details on Jarod. Rachel had promised Jarod not to use this information against him, but she feared Jarod might have gotten into something, he might not get out alone.  
  
"Jarod is followed by some pretty powerful people. He's been running from them for years now. He tries to help people."  
  
Bailey shook his head again.  
  
"You say he planted a bomb that easily could have killed hundreds of innocent people. Is that helping people?"  
  
Rachel narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I never said, Jarod planted the bomb. I said, he was there during the explosion. Probably he was injured. I believe he tried to stop the attack..."  
  
"But how did he know?"  
  
Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I don't know how. But I think it was him who digested the train towards Freedom Station..."  
  
Bailey nodded.  
  
"Ok, lets assume, he did. Who then planted the bomb. Could it have been the people Jarod's running from? Are they that powerful? Is it government people? CIA, NSA or whatever?"  
  
"No, the government wants us to research the attack. They give us whatever help we need. If they knew more about the bombing I guess they would send us someone to watch the investigations, someone to control our work...."  
  
A knock on the door made both of them turn. George was standing there, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What's up, George?"  
  
Bailey asked. George looked over his shoulder, then whispered.  
  
"We have a visitor from the government. Says he's been sent directly from the State Department of National Security. Wants to stay inofficial...."  
  
Bailey shot Rachel a look.  
  
"Talking about government methods..."  
  
Rachel had a grim smile. She followed Bailey out of the office. She had a bad feeling about this. Jarod really had powerful enemies.  
  
The agent sent by the State Department was waiting in Baileys office. He leaned on the desk and watched them arrive. His clothes were expensive, his looks elegant. He was attractive in a way of good looking, but Rachel felt immediate dislike. His eyes shone cold. He seemed arrogant.  
  
"Good afternoon. My name is Robert Lyle, no official rank, though. I was sent here to help you with someone we've been looking for ages."  
  
Bailey shook his hand and greeted him friendly, but Rachel could tell, he didn't like this development one tiny little bit. Rachel introduced herself to Lyle and asked him, how he intended to help them find the assassin.  
  
Lyle smiled knowingly.  
  
"I know you have some evidence that the person, who planted the bomb, escaped. Alive. I can tell you his identity..."  
  
Rachel and Bailey shared a look, then concentrated on Lyle again.  
  
"His name is Jarod Russell. He worked for one of the secret government facilities. Four years ago, he stole top secret information and disappeared. We've been looking for him, had several approaches, but we always failed to arrest him."  
  
Rachel shifted in her seet. These news weren't pleasant at all. But since this guy claimed to be one of the guys, who chased Jarod, she had to be careful. She looked at Bailey, who was in a conflict.  
  
" Good, if you've got a file on him, it would be very helpful, if you could give it to us. We need all information we can get."  
  
Tbc 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer see Part 1.  
  
After the Explosion  
  
Part 11  
  
Sydney and Broots wondered where Lyle had vanished to. Nobody had heard from him ever since Angelo had told Mr. Parker that Miss Parker and Ethan were still alive. Knowing Mr. Lyle that meant trouble. For Jarod and Miss Parker at the least....  
  
Broots was still checking the accounts of Miss Parker. He talked to people in the bank where she had withdrawn the money. But they couldn't give him any news. All they knew was that the woman who came for the money seemed to be okay and didn't talk more than necessary.  
  
Sydney sighed when Broots put the receiver back onto the phone. Nothing....  
  
Rachel flinched inwardly. She saw the photographs of dozens of dead body. No unusual sight to her. But considering the fact that Jarod should be responsible for their death frightened her. Yet, she didn't believe a word Mr. Lyle said. She had a bad feeling about him.  
  
He felt wrong. But until she would figure out this man, she decided to play along. Bailey read all the files. His expression was serious and sometimes showed disgust and anger. Mr. Lyle leaned in his chair, smiling almost nonchalantly. Just as if we were talking about the weather, Rachel thought.  
  
Bailey was finished and stared at Mr. Lyle.  
  
"All this things have to do with government facilities. How the hell could this happen?"  
  
He stood and strode up and down behind his desk. Rachel followed him with her eyes. Mr. Lyle stopped smiling. He seemed as sincere as can be now.  
  
"Agent Malone, a lot of these events is still in the dark. We're investigating this case thouroughly. We want the same answers. But Jarod Russell is a genius. It is very difficult to distinguish between truth and imagination..."  
  
Bailey nodded, but Rachel knew he was thinking hard.  
  
"So, where do we start?"  
  
Lyle smiled.  
  
"I know he participated in the bomb case. And I heard your Profiler here is a pro. Tell me what you know?"  
  
Changing glances Rachel sat up.  
  
"We don't know much. There is no evidence on who planted the bomb. We know it was meant to detonate beneath the Fairground Hotel. The questions now is, who digested the train and why?"  
  
Lyle sighed.  
  
"We assume Russell has a companion. Name is Ethan. He is known to be a mental genius, hears voices and such curiosities..."  
  
So Jarod was working with a companion. Rachel filed the news way.  
  
"In our opinion it was that Ethan guy who planted the bomb. Russell found out that it was a set up. The customer didn't want any witnesses."  
  
Bailey stopped pacing.  
  
"That would mean, Jarod Russell stepped onto the train to save his companion and therefor digested the train into a shut down station?"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"If he is such a bad guy, why would he do that?"  
  
Lyle cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe just because there was a better chance to jump of the train?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know his motives. Actually I don't care. I want Russell arrested and condemned. I want him locked up for the rest of his life."  
  
Rachel looked to the floor. His eyes shone insane. This was no job for him, it was personal. Mr. Lyle wanted Jarod locked up. But Rachel would have bet that Lyle would even prefere a dead Jarod...  
  
Jarod stared onto the screen. He was deep in thoughts. As always during the last five years. But as well there was no popup solution. He had simmed many plans. But he couldn't find one which was not dangerous and would shut down the Centre. All his plans included grave danger to his accomplices and for himself. Jarod was not ready to endanger their lives.  
  
Cassie wouldn't agree. Jarod knew that. She had a way of being direct. But she never cared of being in danger. She always took care of herself.  
  
"So, what are you simming, Jarod?" Cassie sat down next to him. She wore a jogging suit and her hair was still wet. Jarod shed her a glance.  
  
"Took a shower?"  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"Would make you feel better, too."  
  
Jarod nodded. His neck was stiff from staring at his laptop. He hadn't slept in two days and he was hungry. He suddenly stood and went towards the kitchen.  
  
Cassie followed him with her gaze. She had the feeling Jarod didn't tell her the truth. He surely knew several ways to shut down the Centre. She knew he did. But he didn't tell her about it. What was he hiding?  
  
She followed him into the kitchen. He was checking the fridge seemingly having problems to decide. Smiling she bent nex to him and had a look. His forehaed was wrinkled in concentration, as he took in their food stocks....  
  
"Tell you what, wonderboy. You go showering and I'll fix you something to eat..."  
  
He straightened up and watched her cautiously.  
  
"And what would that be? Antipasti or Vinegraitte?"  
  
She grinned. They had totally different tastes and disliked the each others.  
  
"I'll make sure it contains a pound of sugar and lots of fat, okay?"  
  
Relieved he smiled and headed towards the bathroom. Cassie smiled. Sometimes he was like a little boy.  
  
While Jarod was taking his shower Cassie made pancakes. She remembered her mother fixing them for her. That was before the Centre had forced her to change her diet. Unhealthy food was not allowed.  
  
Jarod could tell. She unterstood why he was so fascinated by sweets. She once liked eating sweet things, as well. She took a big bite at one of the pancakes. The Centre aera was over – why not be sinful? She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet and soft taste.  
  
"Dreaming?"  
  
Jarods voice forced her back to earth. She smiled embarrassed at him. He wore a jogging suit as well and looked really marvellous to her. During the passed few days she had watched him this way several times. She was glad, he hadn't realized that her attention had diverted from prey to man.  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
Disbelievingly Jarod stared at the big dish. Then he looked up and smiled warmly. Cassie had never seen anyone smiling at her that way. Trembling she nodded and turned for the syrup and the chocolate-sauce. In addtition she put honey and the sugar jar onto the counter. Jarod eyed all the delicious things.  
  
"I don't know where to start...."  
  
Cassie smiled at his enthusiasm and prepared him a pancake with maple syrup. Jarod took it from her and tried.  
  
"Mmmh, that's good."  
  
He finished it in seconds. Cassie could only watch him astonished. She quickly prepared another, this time with honey. He gobbled it down and waited for more  
  
Tbc 


End file.
